Clases de historia
by Renka Cross
Summary: Un niño perdido, una pequeña clase de historia, un día de sorpresas Participante del reto "La ruleta Rusa" Del foro: La Aldea Sengoku


_Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Participante del reto "La ruleta Rusa" Del foro: La Aldea Sengoku (fan fiction net /forum/ La-aldea -Sengoku/ 160640/)_

* * *

 **Clases de Historia**

* * *

Ante los ojos de cierto grupo una extraña imagen se desarrollaba frente a ellos, no era que el gran Youkai estuviera sentado en el suelo, eso era algo bastante común, al demonio realmente le gustaba sentarse en el pasto y disfrutar la sensación del aire meciendo sus blancos cabellos, tampoco era que un niño estuviera junto a él, Rin siempre estaba constantemente a su lado, por lo que ya era algo común ver al gran demonio en compañía de una niña humana, lo extraño de la situación era que la persona, el niño que estaba junto a él, no era Rin. Para que estuviera pacíficamente y de buena manera conviviendo con un niño debía haber algún motivo o relación, o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaban los valientes integrantes del grupo de Inuyasha que observaban a distancia prudente la escena que se mostraba ante ellos. Además de que estuviera tan cerca de la aldea donde ellos descansaban y aun mas cerca del pozo, literalmente enfrente, era algo que realmente preocupaba al grupo.

—Y si…. No eso no es posible— balbuceo la exterminadora que veía al demonio con una cara de gran sorpresa, cara por cierto que se encontraba plasmada en cada uno de los individuos que veían la extraña imagen. —¿Qué es lo que hace tan cerca? — murmuro ella

Inuyasha olfateo en el aire solo para poner una cara de mas sorpresa si es que eso era posible

—El niño huele a … el niño es humano—Inuyasha informó todos lo voltearon a ver para comprobar si lo que decía era cierto

-—¿Sesshomaru con un humano? — Cuestionó Sango —¿Por qué?.

— Creo que aquí lo mas importante es, Inuyasha ¿olfateaste al niño desde aquí, o solo son suposiciones tuyas? — inquirió Miroku

—Lo olfatee no iba a darles suposiciones….— Lo que Inuyasha quiso decir fue un misterio para Sango, ya que miroku le propinó un golpe en su cabeza antes de que pudiera terminar la frase

—Si tu pudiste olfatear al niño desde aquí, no crees que Sesshomaru no se ha dado cuenta de que estamos espiando, sabemos que él tiene mejores sentidos que tú. —Razonó seriamente el monje mientras discretamente su mano se dirigía a Sango

—¡Él no es mejor que yo! Oh creo que tienes razón ya que se está dirigiendo hacia aquí —Inuyasha acepto mientras llevaba su mano a la espada de su costado

Miroku volteo a ver al demonio que se acercaba mientras el pequeño niño caminaba detrás de él sujetando firmemente su estola y la vista gacha. -Debemos darle miedo nosotros, antes no tenía esa mirada en sus ojos- pensó Miroku mientras sobaba su mejilla derecha que había sido impactada por la palma de la exterminadora.

Vieron como Sesshomaru se acercaba con su habitual andar suave y elegante

—Es una suerte que Shippo se quedara con la anciana Kaede— Murmuro Sango antes de que Sesshomaru se parara frente a ellos

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — los cuestiono Sesshomaru

—La verdadera pregunta es, ¿Qué haces Tú aquí? —Casi gruño Inuyasha mientras blandía colmillo de acero frente a él. El niño se escondió aún más detrás de Sesshomaru, este solo le dio una mirada altanera a su hermano mientras caminaba un poco más cerca. Inuyasha interpretó esto como una invitación a la batalla, sin siquiera pensar en el niño que se encontraba detrás de Sesshomaru se abalanzó

—¡SENTADO! — se escuchó un fuerte grito que provenía del claro del pozo , Inuyasha cayó antes de poder acercarse al demonio

—Sacerdotisa, tardaste bastante— dijo Sesshomaru dirigiéndose a una Kagome agitada

—Lo siento no podía encontrar lo que necesitaba, Eita, te sentirás mejor ahora.

Y por segunda vez en el día las bocas de todos caerían de la sorpresa

Dos horas antes

Kagome salió del pozo, de inmediato un demonio se posicionó frente a ella antes de tocarla sutilmente

—Sesshomaru— suspiró ella

—Vamos — dijo Sesshomaru mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaban en dirección contraria del pozo

—Tenemos tiempo, ellos piensan que llegare hasta el atardecer— contestó Kagome, pero a pesar de sus replicas continuo caminando junto al demonio

Un sollozo le llamo la atención a la sacerdotisa del futuro, que se detuvo de inmediato, para ubicar la voz del sollozo, Sesshomaru solo suspiró, sabía que su tiempo se vería inconcluso por lo deseos de la sacerdotisa de ayudar. Kagome seguía intentando encontrar la voz cuando Sesshomaru la tomo una vez mas de la mano y le dio un suave tirón para que lo siguiera

— Tengo que ayudar al niño— dijo ella con una voz angustiada

— Lo sé — fue lo único que Sesshomaru contestó

Sesshomaru siguió su camino dirigiendo a Kagome hacia el niño que lloraba

En cuanto lo encontraron Kagome soltó la mano del demonio para dirigirse al niño que sollozaba bajo un árbol, Sesshomaru no se acercó, pero mantuvo una distancia bastante cercana para poder proteger a la sacerdotisa

Kagome se inclinó ante el niño y toco suavemente la cabeza, el niño se alejó asustado de ella

—Tranquilo pequeño, no te haré daño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— dijo ella mientras tendía su mano hacia el niño, él alzo la vista y al encontrase ante la suave sonrisa de Kagome y la mano extendida, se abalanzó sobre ella mientras lloraba más fuerte —Eita —dijo el niño que seguía llorando, pasaron varios minutos antes de que el niño se calmara y pudiera hablar claramente explicando finalmente su situación

—…Y así fue como ellos me dejaron aquí, no se cómo regresar a casa—lloro el niño en los brazos de Kagome

—No te preocupes te ayudaremos a encontrar tu casa

—¿encontraremos? —Murmuro el niño — ¿vienes con alguien?

Kagome soltó una pequeña risa mientras señalaba hacia las ramas del árbol donde Sesshomaru había decidido esperar. El niño dio un grito asustado

—¡Es uno de ellos, tiene un aura parecida a los otros!—lloriqueo mientras se ocultaba tras Kagome, ella sonrió sabiendo que a Sesshomaru le molestaba ser comparado con demonios de baja categoría, Sesshomaru se levantó de la rama y dio un salto hacia la tierra para caminar hacia el niño que con cada paso que el demonio daba más se asustaba

—Tranquilo, él no es nada parecido a los otros—lo calmo Kagome —Su nombre es Sesshomaru, no te hará daño — aseguro ella, el niño miro a los ojos a Sesshomaru solo para ver como este asentía ante las palabras de la mujer.

—Niño, estas herido — dijo Sesshomaru. Kagome ante la afirmación de Sesshomaru se volteo al niño para comenzar a buscar heridas, para encontrar un gran corte en la pierna del niño

—Necesita vendas, es mejor que volvamos al pozo, asi puedo ir a mi época por lo que necesite—

Sesshomaru asintió el niño se paró junto a Kagome y se sujetó a su pierna

—No me deje, por favor —

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tú vendrás con nosotros, pero es mejor que no camines, ¿Sesshomaru puedes ayudarme por favor? — cuestionó mientras veía al demonio, el cual solo asintió para acercarse al niño y tomarlo.

Los tres regresaron sus pasos hacia el claro, sentaron al niño bajo la sombra de un árbol para colocar hojas sobre la herida

—Necesitas descansar — le dijo Kagome al niño — yo iré y regresare rápido para poder curarte bien la herida, duerme un rato.

—No puedo dormir si no me cuentan una historia—dijo el niño

Ella vio de reojo a Sesshomaru, ella necesitaba ir por las vendas y pomadas, no podía quedarse a contar un cuento. Sesshomaru notó cuando los ojos de la sacerdotisa se clavaron en él. El gran lord del Oeste contando cuentos, eso no se había visto ni se vería nunca,se prometió, claro él no dijo nada solo aparto su vista.

— Solo recuéstate en el árbol y cierra un momento regresare rápido, Sesshomaru cuidara que nada malo te pase, y no muevas mucho la pierna. —dijo Kagome sabiendo que no podía depender de Sesshomaru para contar historias, pero confiando en que cuidaría al niño

— Está bien señorita

Kagome se acercó a Sesshomaru

—Regresare lo más rápido que pueda por favor cuídalo— susurro antes de marcharse al pozo

En cuanto su aroma desapareció Sesshomaru se acercó al niño y se sentó cerca de él

— ¿Usted no contara un cuento para mí ? —pregunto con inocencia el niño

—No—respondió llanamente, el niño había pasado por mucho, necesitaba descansar

—Te enseñare historia — respondió Sesshomaru a la triste mirada que el niño había colocado ante la anterior negación

—Hace mucho hubo una época en la que demonios y humanos convivían, no como iguales pero no era tolerado los malos tratos hacia los humanos, las tierras se dividieron en cuatro puntos que poderosos demonios custodiaban, norte, sur, este y oeste. Nos enfocaremos en el oeste, este era protegido por un poderoso Inu youkai, al que realmente le agradaban los humanos, convivía con ellos, y los humanos lo adoraban como a un dios, pasaron los años y el demonio se casó y tuvo un hijo…—

—Como un príncipe—Interrumpió Eita

—Exactamente —respondió Sesshomaru el siguió con su "lección" que era realmente la historia del poderoso Inu youkai, su padre. Sin embargo el niño no durmió, miraba con gran admiración al demonio, mientras escuchaba atentamente, Sesshomaru se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió como su hermano se dirigía hacia donde el estaba, espero que llegara, pero Inuyasha y sus amigos se habían quedado muy cerca de donde estaban,

—¿Señor que pasa? —pregunto Eita

—Intrusos—Dijo mientras se levantaba, Eita se levantó junto a él y se acercaron a los espías

—Es una suerte que Shippo se quedara con la anciana Kaede—Escucho como la chica decía

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — interrogo él

—La verdadera pregunta es, ¿Qué haces Tú aquí? —Pregunto su hermano mientras sacaba su espadaa, sintió a Eita esconderse detrás de él, Inuyasha se abalanzo sobre él y antes de poder tirar a su hermano un fuerte grito se escuchó

—¡SENTADO! — No necesito voltearse para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz, la reconocería prácticamente en cualquier lugar

—Sacerdotisa, tardaste bastante— dijo Sesshomaru haciendo evidente para los demás que habían estado juntos

—Lo siento no podía encontrar lo que necesitaba, Eita, te sentirás mejor ahora. —les dijo a la vez que tomaba la mano de Eita para sentarlo y poder colocar las vendas sobre la herida

Sintió la presencia del demonio detrás de ella mientras vendaba a Eita, el niño le dedicó una sonrisa al demonio

—Kagome ¿Qué hacías junto al él? — pregunto Inuyasha, con evidente enfado y curiosidad

—No necesito explicarte —dijo ella mientras de caminaba hacia el demonio —Se dónde está la aldea donde vive, varias veces pasado por ahí, creo que lo mejor será dejarlo ante de que anochezca

—Si

Kagome volteo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos sorprendidos por la familiaridad con la que ella y el demonio de trataban

—Volveré más tarde necesito dejar a Eita junto a su familia— comento ella hacia sus amigos y marcharse antes de permitir que cualquiera de ellos la detuvieran

No se sabía cuántas veces en ese día Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha habían sido sorprendidos, en especial este último que antes de que demonio y humanos partieran escucho a Kagome susurrar a Sesshomaru

—También me gustaría que me contaras un cuento… perdón, enseñaras historia— Ganándose una mirada fría de Sesshomaru para diversión de esta

Inuyasha todavía no sabía que era lo más hilarante, Sesshomaru contando un cuento o la cercanía de Kagome con el youkai

¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

Inuyasha entro a la aldea de Kaede murmurando para el mismo si es que se le podía llamar a si a los gruñidos incoherentes que este producía, y con una expresión que hizo que nadie se viera con la necesidad de interponerse en su camino.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _El genero se supone que es humor, juro que realmente lo intente CX al parecer es bastante cruel conmigo, por que me pase días intentándolo y siento que no lo conseguí Xc pero bueno... creo que unos cuantos escritos mas que realice con la categoría y podría lograrlo CX. En fin ..._

 _Cualquier cosa pueden dejarlo en los review_


End file.
